


found too close

by deerift



Category: GOT7
Genre: Bottom Im Jaebum | JB, M/M, Top Kim Yugyeom, YES JAEBUM BOTTOMS, and youngjae catches em fuckin, yugyeom loves fucking his hyung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 17:49:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14525982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deerift/pseuds/deerift
Summary: youngjae comes home early and finds yugysom doing some thing with jaebum.





	found too close

it was raining.

the rain hitting the ground hard.

youngjae was just walking on the sidewalk, wearing a coat and holding an umbrella. he finished work early that day so he could go home before everyone else.  
he was cold and was speed walking cause he wanted to get back to the dorm as soon as possible.

after a 10 minute speedwalk he got back to the dorm, he opened the door quietly cause he wasnt quite sure if he really did get home before anyone else. 

he stepped in and locked the door, taking his shoes off. he was aboit to walk in to the living room until-

"f-fuck."

he recognized that voice, luckily there was a hall that seperated the living room from the door and he peeked around the corner.

yugyeom sitting on the couch, with jaebum on top of him, getting fucked hard and fast.

"y-yugyeomie, what if someone comes home?" moaned jaebum, gripping onto yugyeoms wrists to keep balance.  
"if they catch us then theyll know how much of a slut you are." yugyeom groaned, putting his hands on jaebums waist and changing the position to missionary.  
jaebum laid out beautifully under him, legs open, body sweaty and red, his hands covering his face cause hes embarrassed.  
yugyeom loved seeing the leader like this, panting heavily, moans and whines coming out of his mouth.

"youre such a submissive smut, youre so cute." yugyeom said as he slammed into jaebum hard, hitting his prostate spot on.  
jaebum let out a high pitched scream, the shock and pleasure going through his entire body.

hes starting to get very sensitive, hes about to cum, yugyeom could tell cause his legs were shaking so much, his panting getting much harder and quicker. his moans turning into screams.

yugyeom loved seeing jaebum so sensitive, about to melt from heightened sensitivity and too much pleasure. jes drooling, losing track of time, his pupils dialated.   
eyes fillied with ecstasy.

lust.

"y-yugyeomie, i-i have TO CUM!" screamed jaebum as he came all over his chest and stomach, a loud scream coming out of his mouth. the kind of loud that is so loud the whole building might hear it.

yugyeom kept on fucking, not caring about how sensitive jaebum was.  
jaebum had his head back, his hands not on his mouth anymore but rather on yugyeoms arms, a tight grip which will probably leave marks.  
yugyeom was holding jaebums thighs tightly as well, much more tighter than jaebums grip. he will probably leave a mark their for a few weeks.

youngjae on the other hand was hard.  
very hard.  
he didnt know the leader was this submissive. he didnt know why he never saw him like this before.  
jaebum was seen as a kind and mature person.  
but sometimes he was hard to.. handle.

but seeing him like this, youngjae just wanted to fuck him and see him melt in his arms.  
"cute," youngjae thought. the leader is cute like this. very very cute.  
youngjae was so focused on his thoughts until he heard yugyeom groan very loudly, followed by a "jaebum-ah, im gonna fucking cum."

jaebum was snapped back to reality when he heard yugyeom finally say a full sentence instead of profanities.

"you can cum inside of me, yugyeomie." jaebum didnt even know what he was saying, he was just blurting out sentences.

 

"you really are a fucking slut arent you? wanting me to cum inside of you? what else? you want me to mark you?" groaned yugyeom.  
"y-yes yugyeomie, what ever you want." cried jaebum.  
"im yours and yours only." whispered jaebum.

after a few hard slams jaebum came again, a few seconds later yugyeom cumming in him so much he over filled him.  
jaebum swore he was about to cum again, it felt so good, a sticky white liquid filling you up.

yugyeom attached his mouth to jaebums collar bone, chest and neck, leaving a lot of hickeys for the members to see.

"youre mine." said yugyeom, slowly pulling out of jaebum, making the sticky liquid drip out.  
"im yours." a gentle, quiet voice answered.  
yugyeom looked down at jaebum, who was surprisingly asleep.  
yugyeom grabbed jaebums white shirt from the floor and cleaned both of them up, putting his pant and boxers back on and carrying jaebum to his room.

youngjae let out a loud sigh of relief. he was about to burst,


End file.
